


You don't understand what you do to me when you hold his hand

by beepbeepbop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Niall, Jealous Zayn, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Protective Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepbop/pseuds/beepbeepbop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Zayn is protective of Niall, and one time Niall returns the favour.</p><p>Title from "Happily".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't understand what you do to me when you hold his hand

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! Hope you like it!

**I.**

Zayn frowns as he watches the brunette smile at Niall, peering up at him under her obviously fake eyelashes.

The fact that Niall is smiling right back only deepens his frown. Niall is too easily charmed by anyone. People would take advantage of that! Especially horny girls that just wanted to get in Niall’s pants.

Just like the one currently hooking her arms around Niall, swaying and pressing her body against Niall’s.

Zayn’s fingernails digs into his palms as he looks away from the pair, not wanting to see the blatant attempt at seduction of the girl.

She isn’t even pretty!

Okay maybe she is, a little, but definitely not good enough for Niall.

Why did he bring Niall here again? Oh, yeah. It was practically impossible to deny Niall of _anything_. Just bring out those puppy dog eyes and peer under those— those _eyelashes_ and bam. Zayn’s resolve had melted easily, and he gave in to his best friend.

Unable to help himself, Zayn gives in to the urge and glanced in the direction of the two again.

Zayn’s eyes widen in horror.

The–the shameless girl has to audacity to slide her hands from Niall’s back to—to his arse ! His cute, small, perky bum! (Obviously not that he has stared at the same butt, because no. He didn’t perv on his best friend.)

That crosses the line. How can the girl be so flagrant? _Nobody_ touches Niall like that, especially when they’ve just met!

Zayn stomps towards the pair.

Unconcealed annoyance flashes on the girl’s face as Zayn approaches them.

“Zayn!” Niall directs his eyes to his black-haired best friend, lips curving up into an exuberant smile. At the hard look on Zayn’s face, Niall’s gaze turns questioning, confusion and concern evident in those clear cerulean pools.

“Zaynie?” Zayn’s anger dissipated as he sees the guileless look on his best friend’s face, but it boils up again when the brunette speaks up, voice penetrating. “Ni-Ni? Who’s th—”

“Stop groping him.” Zayn interrupts, slapping her hands away from Niall’s bum. “Excuse me?” The girl exclaims, voice shrill, brown eyes indignant.

Not wanting to look at the wide-eyed look he could feel Niall shooting him, Zayn glares at the girl instead.

Without waiting for the girl to talk again—she was going to, the opening of her bright red lips indicated it— Zayn turns to Niall.

Desperate to get him away from the girl, Zayn tugs on Niall’s slender waist, moving towards the nearest exit.

Disbelief crossed the girl’s face, which was soon replaced by disgust.

She yells at their retreating backs,” Fine, Niall! You’re not even hot anyway!”

Zayn scoffs internally. 

She’s ridiculous. And blind.

As they got out of the exit, Niall turns to face Zayn.

“What was that, Zayn?” Niall asks, eyes upset and slightly accusing, the ones that Zayn is hoping to avoid.

Zayn bites his lip. ” I.. She’s not good enough for you. And she’s bitchy. And works too fast. Touching your bum when you’ve only just met? That’s practically….outrage of modesty.” Zayn lamely tries to explain himself.

Seeing that Niall still looks perturbed, Zayn adds in guiltily, “I’m sorry, Nialler. Don’t be upset, you can do so much better—she definitely didn’t deserve you.”

“She… Am I really that ugly?” Niall blurts, hurt unmistakable on his face.

“What?” Zayn is taken aback, staring at Niall in disbelief. “You don’t…Did you actually believe that bitc—girl’s words? Are you kidding, she was just pissed that she didn’t get in your pants!” Zayn says playfully. “She wouldn’t have, anyway, not if I was around.” He adds.

Niall cracks a slight smile, but it didn’t really reach his eyes, unconsciously signalling to Zayn that he was still upset.

Without hesitation, Zayn cups his best mate’s face to make sure that he knew that he’s serious. “Don’t let anyone put you down. C’mon, have you looked in a mirror? You’re blind if you think you’re the slightest bit unattractive. You’re gorgeous, Nialler, with those soft blonde locks, cute button nose, delicate pink lips, porcelain skin and your stunning azure eyes.” Zayn says truthfully.

(Of course he notices these things about his best mate, the one that he’s constantly around.)

Niall blinks, his once clouded expression turning bright. His ears are already red and Zayn watches, amazed, as the colour spreads to his pale cheeks.

Zayn can’t help but think it was adorable. As he opens his mouth to tease Niall, he’s cut off by a warm, tingly sensation on his right cheek.

Wha—?

“Thanks, Zayn.” Niall says softly, giving his best friend a genuine smile.

Oh.

Did Niall just…?

Zayn can feel his cheeks start to warm at the realisation.

Niall laughs (or giggles, which was fucking cute) at the flustered Zayn as he tugs on his arm. “C’mon, let’s go home!”

Zayn, still kind of in a stupor for an unfathomable reason, dazedly follows his best friend home.

**II.**

Zayn doesn’t like Demi Lovato.

Okay, initially, he was fine with her. Being funny and cool, She had gotten along with the other boys well during their first encounter.

When Demi had cracked another joke, Zayn had suddenly noticed that Niall was…well, staring at her, blue eyes shining brightly, pink lips curved up into _the_ smile.

The smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes, formed a slight dimple in his left cheek, and allowed people to have a peek at his pearly whites.

And Zayn had known that Niall was smitten with Demi.

From that day, Zayn endured days of Niall’s praises and incessant chatter about the singer. “Demi’s really nice, isn’t she?” “Demi has this brilliant sense of humour,” “Demi said the funniest thing the other day—” “We texted today!” Zayn nodded, smiled and patted him on the back, feeling his heart twist uncomfortably inside his chest.

He tried to shake off the mysterious and unpleasant feeling. He should be happy for his best mate, right?

~

“This question is for Niall. So, I’ve heard, you recently gotten close with the American singer-songwriter, Demi Lovato?”

Niall brightens, smiling the smile again. “Yep, she’s brill, really! Talented, funny, gorgeous.”

A pause.

“I’ve got a little crush on her, to be honest.” Niall adds almost hesitantly, cheeks flushing pink.

Zayn looks away. A little crush? More like a huge infatuation, he wants to say.

“Oh really?” The interviewer beams, pleased to be getting a scoop. “So you guys text often?”

~

“I can’t believe I actually admitted that in an interview,” Niall smiles widely during the ride back to the hotel, seemingly happy at his ‘bravery’.

“Yeah, good job mate!” Zayn tries to sound enthusiastic.

“Hope she won’t reject me though,” Niall’s smile morphs into a frown at the thought.

“Nah, she won’t be able to resist our Irishman!” Louis ruffles Niall’s hair playfully.

~

“Where’s Niall?” Harry asks. The boys were supposed to meet at Liam’s room for dinner half an hour after separating to clean up. Niall was usually first to arrive for these things, but he was already 15 minutes late.

“I’ll go find him.” Worrying about his friend, Zayn volunteers as he’s already halfway out of the door.

“Niall?” He knocks on Niall’s door. Receiving no reply, he starts to panic.

“I’m coming in,” Zayn takes out the extra key Niall gave him and enters the room.

He finds Niall on the couch, knees propped up to his chin, eyes a puffy pink.

“Hey, Zayn.” Niall tries to be inconspicuous about his current state, forcing a smile.

“What happened?” Zayn furrows his eyebrows, already feeling a swell of anger at whoever dared to make Niall, his Niall (best friends had a claim on each other) sad.

Niall drops his obviously fake smile, and hands his phone to Zayn wordlessly.

’Niall, you’re a nice guy, but I’m sorry, I only see you as a friend. I think I’d be best if we stop texting—Demi Lovato.’

Without hesitation, Zayn replies with a ‘Its your loss. I won’t be nice if you come close him again, when you realise what you’re missing out on.—Zayn Malik.’

After deleting all her messages and her contact, he sinks down on the couch next to Niall. “Hey, I’ll order some pizza and let’s watch Grease , yeah?” Niall flashes him a small smile and a nod.

Zayn sends a short text to Liam, who he knows would worry, telling him that Niall and himself will not be joining them for dinner.

~

“Am I that undesirable? I mean, I’m always stuck in the friend zone. Some girls find me kind of cute, but would never date me. Is my personality repulsive?” Releasing all the hurt and frustration within him, Niall rambles while chewing on pizza.

“Um—”

“Or my eating habits? Or my teeth?”

“Niall—”

“Or is it my laugh—”

“NIALL!”

That finally gets Niall’s attention. Startled ocean eyes snaps to his.

“Niall,” Zayn repeats, softer this time. ”You’re wonderful. There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re so cheerful, carefree, caring and comfortable to be around. You’re always helping people, and bringing smiles on their faces. How can you even think that you are anything but a brilliant person? Your eating habits, your laugh, your teeth— they’re all adorable! I seriously don’t understand why you’re insecure. I mean, even ‘m pretty jealous of you. Demi definitely never deserved you. And are you kidding me? Millions of girls would die to date you. Just because one girl has lousy taste shouldn’t make you doubt yourself—” Zayn breaks off his rant when he sees Niall’s eyes soften, and an adoring smile brighten his features.

“Okay, I may have been rambling,” Zayn bites his lip sheepishly. “But Nialler, ‘m serious—”

Zayn is cut off by a pair of warm arms wrapping itself around his waist.

”You’re not too bad yourself, Zaynie.” Niall mumbles into the crook of Zayn’s neck, warm breath making Zayn shiver slightly.

Zayn reciprocates Niall’s actions, wrapping his arms around the Irishman’s slender frame, his hands resting at the curve of Niall’s back.

“I love you Zayn, you’re my best friend.” Niall mumbles again, whole body melting into Zayn’s.

Zayn is glad that Niall isn’t looking at him, or he would’ve seen the startled blush working itself onto Zayn’s cheeks.

Although he does kind of know it already, Zayn has never heard Niall say “I love you” in such genuine tone. To _him_.

(Although, for some strange reason, there was a slight twisting in his gut at the word ‘friend’.)

“Love you too, Ni.” Zayn replies, not because he felt inclined to, but because he did truly mean it.

Niall lifts his head from Zayn’s suddenly cold neck to look at Zayn, and sees Zayn’s sincerity.

The smile that graces Niall’s face makes Zayn’s heart stutter then go into overdrive for some strange reason.

(He must be developing some heart problems.)

**III.**

It happens in a club.

They are just celebrating after a concert.

“I saw you eyeing Richard just now when we were dancing!” A tall guy with dark brown hair scowls down at his girlfriend.

“No I didn’t! I was just glancing over to see how Rachel was doing with her boyfriend!” The blonde girl protests.

“Liar! You were checking him out!”

“I was not!”

“Bitch, you—” the guy raises his hand up, as if getting ready to slap the girl.

“Hey! Stop that!” A familiar Irish lilted accent sounded.

Zayn watches as Niall stepped forward.

Oh, shit. Leave it to Niall to care about everyone.

The guy swerves around to face Niall. “This is none of your business blondie,” He snarls, tone scornful.

“I mean it! It may not be any of my business, but you can’t treat someone like that—” Niall continues, undeterred by the guy’s glare.

“I said MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!” The guy loses his temper and shoves Niall.

With a yelp, Niall staggers backwards and crashes into the coffee table.

In that instant, Zayn saw red. How _dare_ he push Niall?

The intense rage that bubbles up in Zayn makes him sling his arm back and smash a fist on the guy’s nose.

The mere impact sends him reeling back. ” —Fuck! What the hell man?” He swears, blood oozing out between the fingers that he brings up to cradle his (most likely broken) nose.

“You lay one finger on Niall again, I’ll fucking kill you,” Zayn hisses, first curled as he brings his face close to the guy’s, glaring straight into his cold blue eyes.

Then, not giving the jackass a chance to react, Zayn whirls around to face his best friend. “You okay, Nialler?” Worry and concern etches itself on Zayn’s handsome features, replacing the anger as he looks Niall up and down.

Other than the bruise forming in his arm, he looks okay.

“‘m fine, Zaynie.” Niall smiles at him, but his slight wincing when his arm brushes against the coffee table does not escape Zayn’s attention.

Frowning, Zayn announces,” Let’s get out of ‘ere.” He can’t stand to be anywhere near that wanker, not since he hurt Niall.

“You shouldn’t have touched Niall.” Liam says seriously to that asshole, who is still holding his broken nose, sounding too much like a father reprimanding a child.

“You shouldn’t be treated like that. Find some other guy who can make you happy,” Niall gives the girl a bright smile, as if he isn’t hurt at all.

The girl’s cheeks turn pink, and she nods shyly, no doubt charmed by Niall’s niceness.

Then, turning to her boyfriend, she announces, “I’m breaking up with you. Good luck trying to find someone that will put up with you. I’m done.”

Stunned and annoyed, the jackass can only gape as his girlfriend—well, ex-girlfriend— leaves, head held high.

Turning around a little, the girl giggles and mouths a “Thank you,” at Niall, who is flashing a bright smile at her and holding a thumbs up.

Watching the whole scene, a warm sensation washes over Zayn’s chest. It’s a mix of adoration, admiration, and something else that he can’t identify. Niall is truly an amazing person, caring about everyone.

~

He spends the rest of the night fussing over Niall’s bruise, making sure Niall is perfectly comfortable, despite his protests of “I’m fine, Zee! This is comfortable!”

Niall changes the topic. “Where’d that come from, Z? You never flare up so fast. And I’ve never seen you fight.”

Zayn narrows his eyes. “He hurt you. Of course I’m angry.”

Niall’s eyes soften and he grabs Zayn’s cheeks and squeezes. “Aww look at Zaynie protecting his bandmate! You’re not the Bradford bad boy all the girls think you are, you’re just a cute, cuddly snugglepuff who loves his bandmates! ”

“Ow, Ni!” Zayn winces, and seriously?

 _Snugglepuff?_ Where does Niall get these words from?

**IV.**

“Hey, where’s Ni?” Zayn asked as he comes back from the restroom.

“Oh, he went off with some bloke like ten minutes ago,” Louis informs him, not looking up from choosing clothes.

“A bloke?” Zayn tries to keep his tone casual.

“Yeah, you know, a dude. A boy, a male, someone with a—”

“Yeah I get what’s a bloke Lou, no need for the sarcasm. I meant, who? And where’d they go?” Zayn tries not to snap.

Niall could be kidnapped or harassed right now for all he knew!

“I’m not sure who. But they were headed to Nandos, I think. Hey, Haz—does this look good?” Louis holds up a striped shirt to his chest. As if he doesn’t have enough striped shirts already.

“‘Course, Lou. You know everything looks good on you,” Harry winks cheekily. Idiots. Focusing on finding Niall, he throws a “I’m going to find Ni,” over his shoulder and sprints out of the clothes shop.

Not that Harry or Louis are listening. Since they’re too busy flirting.

~

Zayn does find Niall in Nandos. With some guy’s hand on his arm. Zayn’s eyes narrows instinctively as it zeroed on the contact. The guy’s hand was resting on Niall’s left arm in a casual and light way. Does Niall even know this guy? Or were they close friends? Was he a fan?

Straining to see Niall’s expression and hear their conversation, Zayn doesn’t even realise he was nearing the two, until—

“Zee?” Zayn starts as he hears the familiar Irish accent.

Oh. He was hovering awkwardly near their table.

And Niall and the guy was staring at him. No wonder he couldn’t hear their conversation, seeing that they’d already stopped talking.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were picking out clothes?” Niall asks, not unkindly, just in a curious, surprised way.

Still, warmth crept into Zayn’s tan cheeks as he answers lamely,” I was, and when I came out of the changing room Lou said you went off with a bloke and.. I came here to see if you were okay.” Okay, that sounds stupid, even to him.

Niall just smiles, and Zayn’s heart stutters as usual.

Damn, he seriously has to go for a heart check-up.

Lifting the corners of his lips up involuntarily to smile back at Niall, Zayn would have forgotten the guy next to Niall if he hadn’t let out a small cough.

“Oh!” Niall seems almost flustered as he looks like he’d just realised that he hadn’t introduced them. “Zayn, this is Lucas.” “Lucas, Zayn.”

The guy, “Lucas”, had dark brown hair and matching eyes. He was quite good looking, Zayn supposed. But standing next to Niall? He seemed pale in comparison.

“Lucas” stuck out his hand, looking amused. “Nice to meet you. Ni’s mentioned you quite a few times.”

“Oh?” Zayn shakes “Lucas”’ hand reluctantly, silently pleased. “Good things, I hope?” Zayn looks at Niall, whose cheeks were pink.

Pink? Zayn bit his lip. Was Niall blushing because of this guy?

His fingers clench instinctively.

“He’s my childhood friend,” Niall answers Zayn’s unspoken question of who the hell this guy is. So they must have been close.

“We attended the same school until high school and Ni went off for X Factor. We kept in touch for a while after you know, his success, but then he changed his number and well, we drifted apart.” Lucas explained with a sad smile.

Wait a second.

Lucas calls him ‘Ni’?

Niall bit his lip. “Sorry, Luke. I was just…never mind. We’ll keep in touch from now on, yeah? You have my new number already.”

Lucas grins.” You better,” he jokes.

Niall smiles back.

Zayn glances between them, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his belly. “Oh, and I like your band. You actually have some good songs. My favourites are They Don’t Know About Us and One Thing,” Lucas seems to see Zayn’s discomfort.

”Thanks,” Zayn smiles politely, relaxing a little.

“Zayn’s the best singer out of us,” Niall says…proudly?

What?

“The best singer in the band is clearly you, what are you talking about?” Zayn asks.

Niall laughs. “Haha, that’s a good one, Z.”

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows.”I’m serious.”

Niall stops laughing, a shocked look replacing his features.

“Um..” Lucas looks between them, amused. “Both of you are great singers. Back in middle school, I already knew that Ni here would make it big some day.”Lucas says.

Niall grins, dimples evident.

Suddenly, Zayn feels uncomfortable and wants to get out of this place. Which is weird, since he does actually think that Lucas isn’t a complete douchebag. And he likes the smell of Nandos. It smells like Niall, which isn’t surprising considering the amount of time he spends in Nandos.

” I’m sorry, but I think Harry, Louis and Liam are waiting for us, Ni.” Zayn lies. They were probably still goofing off.

“Oh okay,” Niall’s smile remains. “Luke we’ve got to go, but I’ll keep in touch!”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Zayn adds.

“Likewise. Glad to have bumped into you, Ni, and it’s great meeting your boyfriend. He seems protective, but that’s good.” Lucas says genuinely.

_Boyfriend?_

“Oh, nonono Luke. You got it wrong. We’re just friends.” Niall jumps in.

Zayn doesn’t look at him, feeling warmth creep into his cheeks for the second time that day.

“Oh.” Lucas sounds… disappointed. “Oh, well, that’ll change soon. Anyway you’ve got to get going right? Keep in touch!” With that, he leaves.

After a moment, Zayn looks up a Niall hesitantly. Niall looks as embarrassed as him. That made him feel better.

“..So, you guys were close?” he asks.

“Yep. We were friends since preschool.” Niall hesitates a little, then mumbles softly,” Okay please don’t tell anyone but…” Niall’s voice was soft as he mumbles, “I had the biggest crush on him in middle school. Unfortunately, he is 100% straight. With a great girlfriend.”

Zayn blinks. Niall…had a crush on Lucas?

A hot, ugly feeling settles in the pit of Zayn’s stomach.

“For how long? Do you still….like him like that?” Zayn asks, feeling..protective? but trying to pass off as curious.

”About a year.” Niall says sheepishly. “And of course not! He’s straight! With a girlfriend! And I just…don’t like him that way anymore. He’s just like a brother to me now. Like, I can’t see anything happening between us, ever.”

Zayn relaxes unconsciously. GOOD, he thought. Then, _What the hell?_ Why does he care if his Niall (as he said, best friends have claims on each other) still likes the guy? _Lucas, however nice, isn't good enough for Niall_ , Zayn nationalises to himself.

Then he realises that Niall is looking at him, cerulean eyes wide and expectant. Waiting for Zayn’s reaction to him getting over Lucas.

A guy.

Wait—a guy?

“You’re pansexual?” Zayn blurts, then wants to slap himself. Seriously, of all things, he has to ask that? And in the least tactful way?

“Yep.” Niall shrugged, but Zayn sees the nervousness in his ever expressive eyes.

Oh.

Niall likes girls and…guys.

_Guys._

“That’s great!” Zayn exclaims, feeling somewhat flustered. Then he feels extremely stupid. That’s all he has to say? “You know, keep your options open and all,” Zayn explains.

Niall looks at him, amused. “Are you encouraging me to sleep around?”

Zayn blinks, again. “ _No!_ ” He exclaims loudly. “I mean, like love is love, regardless of gender right? And who knows what kind of diseases you can contract by sleeping around? Sleeping around is definitely a bad idea.”

Niall cracks up, and Zayn blinks at him with wide eyes.

He’s really, _really_ cute when he laughs.

“Relax, Zaynie. I was just pulling ya leg. ‘m not gonna sleep around.”

It’s ridiculous how relieved Zayn feels.

**V.**

Niall’s sick.

That can be the only reason for the way he’s slumped on the sofa, his usually bright eyes dull and tired, normally pink cheeks pale and ashen.

Instantly worried, Zayn reaches out and checks Niall’s palms and skin. It was fine, no suspicious red spots or lumps, as pale and smooth as ever. How could a boy’s skin be so soft and flawless without any moisturizer or whatever? Zayn wonders silently.

“Oh shit, Ni, your forehead’s burning!” Zayn exclaims when he skims his hands over Niall’s forehead. “Get back to bed now!” he tugs at Niall.

“I’m fine, Zee. It’s just a slight fever.” Niall lies, swatting Zayn’s hands away half-heartedly.

“Oh really? Let’s see.” Zayn gets Niall a thermometer.

“Must I?” Niall is extra whiny when he’s sick.

“Yes.”

Unhappily, Niall places the thermometer under his tongue.

Beep!

Niall takes out the thermometer out of his mouth, looks at it and pales.

This is not good. Zayn snatches the thermometer and —shit, 101°F?

“C’mon, let’s go to see the doctor.”

“No.” Niall says stubbornly.

Zayn sighs, exasperated, hands falling back to his side. “Fine, just get to bed.”

“‘m tired,” Niall protests.

Zayn narrows his eyes. Niall stares back defiantly, chin held high.

When Zayn lifts Niall up easily, bridal style, he was expecting kicking and struggling.

He certainly wasn’t expecting how Niall went pliant in his arms, hands automatically wrapping around him, and even _buries his nose in Zayn's neck_. Zayn’s heart gave a startled but happy leap at the obvious trust and affection displayed by this simple action.

Dang.

Reaching the edge of Niall’s bed, Zayn gently unhooks Niall’s fingers from his shirt and placing him down on the bed.

Niall makes a pleased sound as he burrows into the soft duvet, nose twitching and eyes fluttering shut.

He was really fucking adorable.

Zayn shakes his head, attempting to clear out the weird thoughts.

"Ni, I’m gonna get some soup, yeah?" he whispers.

Niall nods.

~

"Here," Zayn holds out a spoonful of soup.

Niall’s eyes open blearily, mouth automatically opening up, pink lips closing around the spoon.

"Does it taste okay?" Zayn asks, worried. He’d tasted it earlier on and actually, it was much better than the soups he usually (attempts) to cook.

But he doesn’t know if Niall would like it—

“‘s delicious, Zee.” Niall’s voice interrupts his thoughts.

Zayn brightens, and then he feels idiotic as Niall looks at him, amused.

"It’s really good, Zee. I didn’t know you could cook." Niall opens his mouth for another spoonful of soup.

Zayn bites down at the dumb grin that threatens to take over his face and he feeds Niall the rest of the soup.

"You can sleep now, Nialler." Zayn leans forward to place a neatly folded handkerchief soaked in cold water on Niall’s forehead, just as Niall lets out a jaw-popping yawn.

"You’ll be fine when you wake up, yeah?" Zayn brushes his fingers over Niall’s hair, partly to get it out of his face and partly to touch those soft blonde locks.

"Mmm..kay. ‘hanks, Zaynie." Niall mumbles as his eyes flutters close.

Zayn feels his lips curve up involuntarily into a fond smile as he gently pulls the covers over Niall’s lithe frame.

Although he never says it much (only once), Zayn loves the stubborn leprechaun. And he figures that it’s pretty obvious.

Wait.

Fuck.

Zayn loves the stubborn leprechaun.

He really, seriously _loves_ Niall.

Oh, fuck.

Why hadn’t he seen this coming? For someone who prides himself as smart, he was certainly dumb and oblivious this time.

His mind flashes to the times where Niall’s genuine smiles and laughter that had made his heart go into overdrive and made him think he had heart problems (like, seriously?), the times where he got distracted from what he was doing while looking at Niall, the times where he was ridiculously happy when they spent time together, how he couldn’t stand anyone hurting Niall. How Niall makes him so happy. How Niall makes him laugh. The times he missed Niall desperately, his heart aching when they had the chance go back home to visit their families, that he had to resort to skyping and texting Niall about everything and anything.

And all those times, he was just… _jealous_.

Zayn tries to recall a single time where he got jealous over someone else, but his mind comes up blank.

He has never gotten jealous over anyone.

But he gets jealous over Niall. Like seriously jealous, an ugly, hot, gut-wrenching feeling that he could not identify till now. It’s much deeper and more intense than just plain ‘brotherly’ protectiveness, completely different from how he feels for the other boys.

Shit.

**+I.**

Zayn is completely capable of having fun without Niall.

The amount of fun he’s having at this awesome party overwhelms him, so he’s just taking a short break from how much he’s enjoying himself.

Oh, who is he kidding?

He’s not having any fun at all, leaning against a wall, trying to suppress the urge to look for Niall who had been dragged away by a friend 10 minutes ago.

When did he become so pathetic? He has to stop hovering around Niall wherever he goes like an overprotective boyfriend ( _he wishes_ ). Sooner or later Niall would want Zayn to leave him alone, and just the thought of Niall being annoyed, _at him_ , makes Zayn’s heart ache.

This stupid one-sided infatuation with Niall is really getting out of hand.

Zayn wouldn’t be surprised if Niall already knows about his far-from-platonic love for him, what with all his staring, eye-averting, flustered stuttering, and generally Zayn being an obvious lovesick idiot around Niall.

Luckily, Niall just shoots him confused looks and the occasional “Ya sure you’re alright, Zaynie?” but not showing any signs of disgust or disturbance.

He’d just find some way to get over the blonde leprechaun—

"Zaynie!" Zayn snaps out of his stupor and looks around surprised. It doesn’t sound like Niall. The voice is feminine and the familiar Irish lilt just isn’t there.

But only Niall calls him ‘Zaynie’…Maybe somehow it is Niall?

His tiny surge of hope fades when he sees Perrie smiling at him.

Oh.

Despite his disappointment, Zayn smiles back.

Perrie Edwards is pretty, no one can deny it, wearing a green dress that’s glittering under the party lights. They had met in the X Factor, and Zayn admits that he’d harboured a minuscule crush on her.

"Wanna dance?" Perrie asks, stretching out a well-manicured hand.

He doesn’t really want to dance, but he doesn’t want to be rude either.

"Sure," he takes her hand, allowing himself to be pulled into the sea of dancing bodies.

Maybe…maybe he _could_ fall for Perrie, and magically get over Niall.

~

“And then Jade totally spits out the lemon juice from her nose!” Perrie waves her hand around trying to imitate the action.

Zayn laughs. Perrie is funny. And cool.

Then a slow song comes on and Perrie reaches up to rest her hands behind Zayn’s neck automatically. So Zayn reciprocates by placing his hands awkwardly on her waist.

This feels…weird.

It’s nothing like how natural and comfortable it feels when Zayn holds Niall’s waist, or when Niall winds an arm around Zayn’s shoulder.

Perrie’s hands feels too light and delicate, her waist too curvy and well, girly compared to Niall’s familiar frame.

Although gorgeous, funny and just generally great, Perrie’s no Niall.

She isn’t the sweet, genuine smiles that lights up very room, the loud, uproarious laughter that are endearing and infectious, the soft sapphire oceans full of mirth, the fond, happy looks that makes him feel all warm and tingly, the exuberant grins that were contagious, the _amazing_ hugs after a bad day, the warm Irish accent that he’d grown accustomed to, the chocolate brown roots that blends into soft golden locks, the pretty pink pouts, the precious dimples and _adorable_ puppy eyes when asking for something and — yeah, you get it.

She isn’t Niall.

No one ever could be.

Fuck.

As sappy as it sounds, Niall’s the sunshine in Zayn’s life, and Zayn…

Zayn just loves Niall so much it hurts.

"Are you okay, Zaynie?" Perrie’s voice breaks Zayn’s thoughts.

Zayn starts when he realises he has been staring into space for a while.

…’Zaynie’ sounds weird when Perrie says it.

Actually, ‘Zaynie’ sounds wrong and unnatural from everyone’s mouth but Niall. That’s why he only lets Niall call him that, while the other boys were only allowed to call him ‘Z’ or ‘Zee’.

Perrie is still looking at him expectantly with her big blue eyes.

The blue in her eyes are too light, lighter than Niall’s, which are the perfect shade.

 

He’s in deep shit.

"Uh, Perrie, I think—" Ready to excuse himself to the toilet to freak out about being completely, unreservedly, 100% irrevocably in love with his best friend and also the most amazing person ever, Zayn trails off when he feels a tug on his arm and—

"Zaynie! I’ve been looking _everywhere_ for ya! You’re dancing? Told ya you’re a world class dancer!” in the familiar Irish lilt that he’d described earlier.

Niall.

Hands slipping off Perrie’s waist, Zayn turns to meet bright blue eyes and tries to ignore the comment about his dancing. Now isn’t the time to blush.

Zayn’s eyes slips down and _damn_ he finally lets himself admit how good Niall looks, in his favourite red polo that stretches deliciously across his chest and skinny jeans that shows off his long, lean legs and Niall definitely doesn’t know how freaking beautiful he is, how crazy he drives Zayn—

Shit.

He’d been staring at Niall for too long.

Zayn quickly lifts his eyes to Niall, cheeks warming, and damnit, Niall may’ve noticed his blatant ogling.

But Niall isn’t looking at him.

Okay, he is, but those cerulean pools are trained below his face..at his body?

Feeling slightly confused and self-conscious, Zayn clears his throat. “Uh, Ni?”

Niall’s wide eyes jump back to Zayn’s, a slow flush crawling up his cheeks and _that's so cute._

"Vas happenin Nialler? The ‘deer in the headlights’ look isn’t flattering on you," Zayn decides to tease Niall about his strange behaviour, although his brain is screaming at him ‘THAT’S NOT TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT’.

"Haha." Niall rolls his eyes, but the cute flush remains on his face.

Niall’s expression is really familiar though. Zayn racks his brains trying to remember when he has seen this look on Niall’s face and—

"It’s the same expression you have when I caught you watching porn!" Zayn exclaims, watching with amusement when Niall’s whole face turns tomato.

It had been..well, _interesting_. And unexpected.

Zayn had been hungry and wanted to see if Niall had any food to share, and maybe watch a movie, but when he had barged into Niall’s hotel room, Niall was lying in bed, laptop propped up on his knees, and no, that wasn’t the reason Zayn’s jaw dropped.

Loud and well, sexual moans were emanating from the sleek black laptop, and Niall’s flushed face just confirmed his suspicions.

The hands down his pants helped too.

Those cerulean oceans weren’t filled with their usual mirth, but it was just pure AROUSAL that makes Zayn shiver and his dick jump even until now and shit, _this isn't the time to think about Niall jerking off._

[The time to think about Niall jerking off is when you’re alone at night with only your hand], his brain supplies helpfully.

SHUTUP, BRAIN! Zayn yells internally.

Zayn snaps out of his inappropriate flashback when he feels fingers wrapping itself around his arm.

Oh, shit!

He had _completely_ forgotten about the one he had been dancing with.

Trying to cover up for his mistake, Zayn says quickly,” Niall, you remember Perrie from the X Factor?”

"Oh!" Niall blinks, surprise evident as he notices Perrie. "Hi. It’s nice to see ya, Perrie."

Perrie smiles. “Likewise, Horan.”

Zayn is relieved when Niall breaks the slightly awkward atmosphere by exclaiming,” They’re startin’ a game of Truth or Dare, wanna join?”

"Sure," Zayn says. Truth or Dare is pretty fun, especially with the boys.

:”You coming, Perrie?” Niall asks, making sure never to leave anyone out. Oh, Niall. Zayn thinks fondly.

"Okay," Perrie replies.

"C’mon, they’re waitin’ for us!" Niall grabs Zayn’s right hand, pulling him along.

It’s just a friendly touch; just to get Zayn to hurry up; it’s not an uncommon occurrence, but still. _Niall is holding his hand_.

Feeling his heart rate pick up, Zayn can only be grateful that Niall is ahead of him, or he’ll see the embarrassing goofy smile on his face.

 

Niall leads him to a room and wow, there has to be like 20+ people sitting around in the circle.

"Zaynie’s here!" Niall exclaims, smiling widely. Some people shoots Zayn weird or curious looks, and Zayn blushes a little at all the attention. Niall pulls Zayn down into the circle between him and Louis, while Perrie sits with her friends opposite them.

"What are you all waiting for? Let’s play!" Niall says excitedly, leaning forward to spin the bottle.

"He wouldn’t start without his ‘Zaynie’," Louis whispers to Zayn, using his fingers to emphasis the air quotes.

A smirk plays up at the corner of his lips when he sees Zayn’s cheeks grow warm.

Damn Louis. Niall just doesn’t want to leave him out, that’s all.

~

So far, Harry has been dared to lick toothpaste off Cher’s hand( much to her disgust), some guy has admitted to having his last wank over Chaning Tatum, and Liam has been dared to call his grandmother on speaker and ask ” Grandmama, what are breasts?” ( It was _awesome_ , especially when she answered the question seriously in way too much detail. Liam’s face is still red from the mortification.), and some not so interesting truths and dares.

"Pez, truth or dare?" some girl asks when the bottle points to Perrie.

"Dare," she decides. "Although I’m still scarred by Liam’s grandmother."

Everyone laughs as Liam swears,” never again.”

"I dare you to choose one person in this room to kiss."

"Uh..This is a no-brainer, actually." Zayn hears her say, not looking up from staring at— _observing_ Niall’s fingers on his arm.

"…Zayn."

Wow, Niall’s fingers are really pale and slender, contrasting with his tanned arm, and— they tighten on his arm?

Huh?

Zayn looks up to see Niall wearing a cryptic expression, looking straight ahead. Everyone else is staring at him though, and Perrie is blushing and looking at him ..hopefully?

Wait.

Perrie wants to kiss _him_?

"Uh, wow." Zayn stammers. Niall’s fingers are still digging into his arm. "Okay."

Instantly, Niall’s fingers leaves his arm. Zayn feels cold.

Perrie steps forward until she’s directly in front of Zayn.

Zayn feels a little panicky. He doesn’t want to kiss Perrie! The only one he wants to kiss is sitting beside him. (And it’s not Louis; cos _ew_ he’s like a brother.)

But he nods when Perrie looks at him, questioning. He can’t reject her in front of so many people; she doesn’t deserve it. Anyway, it’s just one kiss; what harm can it do?

And Perrie places her lips over his.

She isn’t such a bad kisser, to be honest. But Zayn doesn’t feel anything; all he tastes is strawberry lipstick.

If he’s a heterosexual male that isn’t crazy for his best friend, he would’ve liked the kiss.

He reciprocates a little by moving his lips against hers for a while; he doesn’t want anyone to declare it isn’t a ‘proper kiss’ and demand they do it again.

But all he can think of is Niall; what his lips taste like; how he kisses, probably sweet and full of passion and love; how he will never be able to taste those lips; be on the receiving end of Niall’s love and affection.

And his heart breaks a little.

When Perrie pulls back and smiles at him, everyone’s staring at them.

Shit, this is bloody embarrassing. Zayn gives her a weak smile.

"Okay, get on with the game already and spin the bottle, _Perrie_ ,” Niall speaks up, loudly, and Zayn’s close enough to notice a tiny scowl on Niall’s face.

His pink lips slightly tilted down, and his eyebrows drawn down, the mirth missing in those blue eyes, instead replaced with a steely gaze and who made his Niall so upset? Zayn feels his own face scrunch up into a frown.

The annoyed look is directed at..Perrie?

Perrie seems startled by Niall’s outburst, and blushes as she returns to her seat.

Hmm..that’s weird. What could Perrie do that can actually result in a scowling Niall?

Does…does Niall like her?

That’s why he’s annoyed that she chose Zayn and not him?

That makes perfect sense.

She’s pretty and funny and exciting and well, everything that Zayn isn’t.

Zayn’s heart cracks a little more.

Shit, he’d kissed her. Niall must be mad at him.

He bites his lip.

~

When the game ends, the boys decide to go home after Liam reminds them that they have a photoshoot tomorrow.

Zayn automatically turns to Niall but — but Niall isn’t there, he’s off in front with Liam and Zayn feels hurt. Niall _always_ waits for him.

He hurries to catch up with them, and ends up sitting in between Harry and Niall in the car, anyway.

Niall gives Zayn a small smile when he catches Zayn looking at him worriedly, but it doesn’t make him feel better. The small smile doesn’t reach his eyes; it doesn’t reveal his dimples, doesn’t brighten his features and Zayn’s shoulders slump.

Niall has never smiled like that at him, and Zayn kind of never wants him to again.

To distract himself, he reaches into his pockets for his phone —and a piece of paper falls out.

Zayn picks it up curiously.

Written in pink, the neat handwriting prints out:

Zaynie:

Wanna go out for dinner sometime?

Call me.

Pez x

And scrawled underneath were some digits, which Zayn presume is her phone number.

"What’s that?" Niall asks when he glances over and shit— Zayn doesn’t want Niall to be jealous of him, doesn’t want Niall to think that he likes Perrie, doesn’t want—doesn’t want Niall to be _sad_.

But he hands the slip of paper to Niall.

Niall reads it, expression inscrutable.

Then he gives it back to Zayn wordlessly, and turns his head to stare out of the window.

The other boys look between Zayn and Niall, with ranging expressions—Liam is worried, Louis’ eyebrows are furrowed, as if planning something, while Harry merely looks thoughtful.

Zayn looks away and busies himself with his phone, and while slipping the piece of paper back into his pocket, intending to throw it away later.

He tries not to be hurt when Niall practically jumps out of the car at the hotel lobby like he’s desperate to get away Zayn.

~

Zayn can’t sleep.

The day’s events replay itself in Zayn’s head, fragmented and inconsistent, leaving his thoughts in disarray and mind jumbled.

A fusion of disconcertion, sadness, jealousy, confusion and hurt pools at the bottom of his stomach, as if the overwhelming emotions are physically weighing Zayn down.

That’s how Zayn finds himself knocking on Niall’s door at midnight, hoping that Niall isn’t asleep yet.

He falters in mid-knock when he hears footsteps and Niall’s voice sounding, exasperated, from inside the room, ” God, Lou, I’m not in the mood for your—”

The door swings open and startled blue eyes meet his.

They light up for a second but then dims as if remembering something.

Uh, can I talk to you Ni?” Zayn clears his throat and please don’t say no.

Niall hesitates a little.

"Yeh, sure." Niall agrees, stepping back for Zayn to enter.

Zayn tries to pretend he doesn’t notice the apprehension those blue eyes as he shuffles over to Niall’s living room.

"So," he starts, standing near the counter awkwardly. " What’s with you today?"

That didn’t come out quite right.

"Whaddaya mean?" Niall asks although he knows exactly what Zayn’s talking about.

"I mean, why’re you avoiding me?" Zayn asks, frustrated, shoving his hands into his pocket.

"I.. " Niall opens his mouth but closes it again.

"You like Perrie, don’t you?" Zayn bursts out, and it hurt when he sees the shock in those blue eyes, like Niall can’t believe that Zayn figured it out.

"I’m sorry I really didn’t know, Ni. She’s all pretty and nice and I should’ve seen this earlier; I’m the worst friend ever," Zayn’s mouth moves on its own accord." What I’m trying to say is, I didn’t mean for her to like me, I don’t even know why she does, I mean it’s me, boring and quiet and stuff. Uhh you can have her number, here—" Zayn fumbles in his pockets, trying to find the piece of paper.

~

Is he fucking serious?

There’s so many things so _wrong_ in what Zayn’s just said.

Niall wraps his hand around Zayn’s slim wrist, halting Zayn from his search and compelling Zayn’s pretty hazel eyes to meet his.

(They’re amazing, the thin ring of pure emerald surrounding the iris, streaking into warm rays of honey brown that seems almost golden under the light and _shit_ this isn’t the time to wax lyrical about his best friend’s eyes.)

"Firstly, I do not like Perrie." Niall says, voice low." So I have no interest whatsoever in getting her number. Secondly, you are the best friend anyone can ever have."

Does Zayn really not know how amazing he is?

Of course, all the boys are awesome as well, but Zayn — Zayn is _special_.

He’s all dorky grins, mischievous eyes; protective and familiar touches, shy smiles, soft hands, affectionate hugs and comforting presence that Niall can always count on.

He’s warm, joking, fond and cuddly underneath all the earrings, tattoos and dark stubble that’s all part of the brooding, ‘bad boy’ persona the media portrays him to be.

And Niall, Niall loves him. Alot.

So it’s inevitable that he’s kinda… Okay, maybe alot jealous.

"Wait—you don’t like Perrie?"

Did Niall mention he’s kind of an oblivious idiot sometimes?

"Of course not, Zee." Niall narrows his eyes to show how serious he is.

"Thirdly, you’re not ‘boring and quiet and stuff’, Zee. You’re nice, you’re talented, you’re passionate, caring, protective of the ones you love, cute, strong, loyal, brave, gorgeous, awesome to just chill with, smart, a great listener, best person to talk to, a really funny person and of course she likes you.” Niall says, meaning every word.

He HAS to let Zayn know that he’s freaking awesome and he should never think otherwise. Surely other people have told Zayn the same thing, right?

The way Zayn’s blinking at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, tells him no, no one’s ever described him like that before, and Niall’s hit with the sudden and overwhelming guilt when he remember the times he described Zayn in interviews, and ‘chilled’ and ‘relaxed’ are the only words he came up with.

"But she can’t have you cuz you’re _mine_!” Niall hears himself burst out, loud and childish.

Well, there’s that. The possibility that Zayn doesn’t know how Niall feels about him ( which should be a TINY possibility, considering how obvious Niall is) is less than probable.

~

There’s no way Niall just said that.

Zayn stares at Niall.

But Zayn blinks, and no, he isn’t hallucinating.

Thoughts jumbled, Zayn struggles with the emotions that he’s feeling—hope, shock, nervousness, love, apprehension—because _what if Niall's just kidding around?_ —but mainly hope.

Does Niall even know what he’s saying?

"I’m.." Zayn’s voice comes out hoarse, and he clears his throat. " I’m…yours?"

The words come out uncertain and shaky.

With a blush taking over his face and emotion in his eyes, Niall gets out a “Yeah.”

And suddenly, Zayn sees it.

The emotion in Niall’s eyes that has always been unconcealed and genuine, is _love_.

The emotion that Zayn has never quite been able to identify, always mistaking it as admiration or affection, is _love_.

For him.

"Unless…" Niall bites his lip, eyes dropping to the ground, a sign of vulnerability that Niall rarely shows. "Unless you don’t want to be."

"Yes," Zayn croaks out, because _how could he not?_ He doesn't care how his voice cracks since Niall, beautiful, perfect Niall, loves him and he doesn’t care about anything anymore. “Yes, I’m yours.”

Niall lights up like the Sun.

And Zayn cups a hand over his cheeks, pressing his lips to Niall’s because he can and he really, really wants to.

Zayn feels his brain short-circuit because Niall’s lips feels like clouds, soft and making him feel all warm and tingly and he tastes like a mix of Peri Peri chicken and pizza and _heaven_ which Zayn instantly decides that it’s his favourite taste.

Niall kisses like how he loves; unreserved and wholeheartedly, and Zayn’s heart feels like it’s going to burst; He has let himself imagine, for a few times, how kissing Niall might feel like and his expectations are pretty high but somehow, this is waaaay better than he has ever hoped for.

When Niall pulls back, a whine escapes Zayn’s throat and he opens his eyes, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks.

Niall is smiling; the crinkly eyes, dimply cheeks, bright eyed smile, he looks so happy and beautiful, and he's smiling at _Zayn_.

And suddenly they’re kissing again, but this time it’s different. Niall’s lips slide against Zayn’s, insistent and urgent; Zayn’s lips part automatically and Niall licks into Zayn’s mouth, tongue hot and stroking and Zayn’s hands slip into Niall’s hair, tangling it in the soft blonde strands and Niall curls his arms around Zayn’s waist and presses him against the counter; Zayn’s back arches and their hips meet and _oh_ , Zayn’s eyes falls back and he hears a gasp; and Niall thrusts upwards and suddenly, they’re moaning and grinding against each other; filthy and desperate; hands everywhere and it feels _so good_ , Zayn’s sanity is slowly slipping—

"Fucking finally!" Louis crows.

What the fuck?

Niall and Zayn jump apart, breathing erratically and heart racing.

Zayn’s breath catches as he looks at Niall— dilated pupils filled with arousal, only a thin ring of dark blue around his iris, messed up blonde hair in courtesy of Zayn’s hands, flushed cheeks and Zayn should really stop staring. It’s not helping with his… _situation_ down there.

"What the fuck, Lou?" Zayn snaps at Louis instead, who looks smug as shit and how did he get here?

How did all of them get in here?

Liam looks like a proud parent but also disturbed probably by their…make out session and Zayn’s tries not to blush. Harry has a cheeky grin on his face and he opens his mouth, probably to make a crude comment—

"You two should know better than to leave the door unlocked if you’re going to fuck against the counter. Tsk."

Zayn expected that. But it doesn’t stop his cheeks from growing hot.

"We weren’t going to —fuck against the counter!" Niall protests, cheeks not doing much better.

Louis, the fucker, just raises an eyebrow at them; not even bothering to respond to that statement.

"Anyway, we’re really happy for you guys," Liam smiles, quickly changing the topic.

"Told Nialler you’re ass over tits for him but he didn’t believe me. The Tommo is always right." Louis scoffs.

Self-satisfied jerk—wait, what?

"You knew?" He asks.

" Obviously—you’re the opposite of subtle Zayn." Louis rolls his eyes.

" The staring at each other kind of gave it away. And how you guys touch each other. It seems more… _intimate_ , somehow.” Liam adds.

"Don’t forget the eye-fucking," Harry jumps in and what?

"I don’t eye-fuck Ni!" Zayn protests.

"Oh, sure, and I don’t have curly hair. Sometimes the way Niall looks at you makes me blush. ” Harry says casually.

"Harry!" Niall exclaims, his red face amusing and flattering Zayn at the same time.

"Honestly, I was getting sick of their pining—This is Zayn when looking at Niall," Louis puts on a stupid, dreamy expression and Zayn does not look like that!

"Then this is Niall looking at Zayn," Harry lets his eyes soften and lips pull up into a smile.

"Okay, okay, let’s stop teasing them. Look at their red faces!" Liam, ever the daddy direction, says.

“Awww, is someone shy?” Louis prods, and this time, Zayn doesn’t appreciate that Louis is taking it too far.

Before he can retort, he is hit with the delicious, almost familiar mix of chicken, pizza and heaven and the indescribable sensation of soft, warm lips pressing against his own and oh.

Niall is kissing him. Because he wants to.

It’s just a short kiss but so _sweet_ and Zayn can actually feel Niall’s love coursing through him and his body feels pliant and boneless, all anger and irritation at Louis draining away.

He can’t help the goofy grin that spreads itself on his face, but that’s okay, Niall is wearing the same expression on his face.

“Aww you two are so cute,” Liam coos, and the way he looks at Zayn and Niall resembles a fangirl for a moment.

“Yeah, I’m jealous.” Harry crosses his arms over his chest with a childish pout.

Wow, these are his friends.

“Don’t worry, Haz. We’re cuter than them!” Louis plants a big, fat kiss on Harry’s cheeks.

Hmm. There might be something going on, judging by how red Harry’s cheeks turn and his silly grin.

But, whatever. Zayn links his fingers with Niall’s, and they fit _perfectly_. Now’s he’s just going to focus and try to accept the fact that Niall is his.

And _maybe_ he chases the boys out of Niall's room to continue where he and Niall left off.

Maybe.

 

~

 

(They bump into Perrie a few months later, and judging by Niall’s possessive grip on Zayn’s waist, how close they’re standing, and after a long, amazing kiss that still leaves Zayn breathless, Perrie gets the message.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
